


Romancing the Boss!

by dancerjb



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-29
Updated: 2014-03-29
Packaged: 2018-01-17 11:46:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1386454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancerjb/pseuds/dancerjb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>  Jack forgets Valentines Day</p>
            </blockquote>





	Romancing the Boss!

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own none of the characters I just like to experiment form time to time.
> 
> This is the result of a challenge from zazajb the theme for me was Romance her words were Broad, Deadly and Official her phrase for me was Where am I going to get one of those at this time of night?

 

Owen raced into Jack’s office out of breath. “Jack, Jack, have you realised what day it is tomorrow?”

“What….what’s happened Owen, what are you talking about?”

“Jack, tomorrow? You know, Valentine’s Day?”

“Owen what the _hell_ are you talking about?”

“Jack tomorrow is the 14th February, Valentine’s Day. Did you manage to get Ianto’s card and present? I remembered this morning and got Tosh’s card on the way here and tomorrow I’m calling to get the biggest bouquet of flowers I can. What have you got for the tea boy?”

“Erm…I forgot. I thought you were supposed to remind me earlier on in the week? You know what my work-loads like. I’ve got the reports from the activity last week to get finished for the PM, how am I going to spare time to get a card and present for Ianto?”

“If you go now you’ll just have enough time to get to the card shop, but not sure you’ll get a present for him?”

“Owen I haven’t time to go out just now. Hey maybe you could go for me?”

“What, me, how am I supposed to know what kind of card you want. Look I’ll tell the others you’ve had to go out to meet PC Andy because of something in connection with the rift activity last week. They’ll go for that.”

“Right, ok, er, where do I go?”

“Jack when was the last time you bought a Valentines card?”

“1896”

“Oh great, we have a guy here who’s so in love with his partner and he forgets it’s Valentine’s Day”

“Please Owen, just this once, I’ll owe you big time if you do. Look here’s some money, get the best card you can, and the present? I know, he’s been after one of those new fangled Tassimo coffee machines. Maybe you could get one of those. Yeah that’s a good idea.”

“Right Jack, the card’s no problem, but what the hell is this coffee machine you’re on about and where am I going to get one of those at this time of night?”

“Look you’re the one that brought this subject up. I’m just thinking on my feet here, it was you that came rushing in here all flustered. You’re like a love sick teenager, I can’t believe how you’ve changed, for the better I might add, all thanks to Tosh.”

At that moment Ianto opened the door to Jack’s office. The two of them stopped talking and looked at him and then at each other. 

“Sorry for the interruption, but this has just been delivered for you Jack, it’s an official envelope from the PM. I didn’t think you’d want it leaving till the morning, so….”

“Oh great thanks Yan, erm Owen and I were just talking about what Owen should get Tosh for Valentine’s Day.”

“Right, yeah, I’ll leave you to it then.” Ianto left the two men arguing again.

Jack placed the envelope on his desk and decided to leave it until the morning. He’d got enough to do for the PM without this as well.

“Look, I’ll go out early in the morning then, I just hope Ianto doesn’t hear me otherwise they’ll be hell to pay.”

Owen nodded in agreement and left Jack to go and see where Tosh was. He’d promised her a meal tonight as an early Valentine’s present. She wouldn’t say what she’d got him but she’d promised he would enjoy it.

Jack carried on working his way through his report forgetting all about the envelope Ianto had brought in earlier. 

Ianto watched as Owen left Jack’s office, wondering what they had been arguing about.  _It looked serious, he just hoped it wasn’t anything to do with work he didn’t really believe that it had been about what Owen was going to get Tosh. He hoped that the argument wasn’t about their relationship either, after all hadn’t Jack said that it was the best thing that had happened to the pair of them. Ianto grinned to himself wondering what Jack had thought when he’d opened the envelope. He knew what was in the envelope because it was his gift to Jack for Valentine’s day._

When the others had left Ianto went to find Jack. He was still hard at work sorting out the same report he’d been doing when he took the envelope in. To his astonishment Jack hadn’t opened the envelope. Ianto was slightly disappointed and tried to think of a way to get Jack to open it.

“Hey Jack, haven’t you finished that yet. I thought the PM wanted it by close of business today?”

“Yeah that was the plan, but I’ve had other things on my mind. I’m nearly finished so what was it that you wanted?”

“Oh, just wanted to know how long you’d be and if you’d like another coffee?”

“Mmm that would be nice thank you, I’ll be about another half an hour, then I’m all yours.”

Ianto went around to plant a kiss on Jacks forehead, “ok cariad I’ll finish tidying up and wait for you downstairs.”

Jack was annoyed with himself for forgetting the date tomorrow. He knew he had to get out and get a card at least then he could make up not getting his lover a present in some other way.

Jack woke early the following morning and quietly trying not to wake his gorgeous Welshman he slid out of bed. Ianto stirred but fortunately didn’t wake up. Jack quietly dressed and went to try to get a card. He’d definitely have to make it up to Ianto for not getting a present.

Arriving back at the Hub he found the rest of the gang smiling and relaxed. True to his word Owen had bought the biggest bouquet of red roses he could find and they were perched on top of Tosh’s desk. As Jack went past her he admired the flowers and she suddenly blushed the same colour as the roses.

Gwen was even smiling, Rhys had bought her a Pandora bracelet. She’d admired them for a long time and he had been buying the links for a while and when he’d presented it to her this morning it was over half full. She was showing it off to Ianto when Jack found them.

“What’s this? Who’s been buying you expensive jewellery? Was it Rhys or was it your new lover?”

“Jack! Rhys is my lover, do you like it? He’s been buying this without my knowledge and I absolutely adore him for it. What have you got Ianto?”

“Erm….well it’s a surprise, I can’t tell you otherwise he wouldn’t be surprised would he?”

“Jack, does that mean you haven’t bought me anything?”

Jack went and stood at the back of Ianto and put his chin on his shoulder. “Well….erm….please forgive me my love, but I completely forgot the date, that discussion you came in on between me and Owen last night was him reminding me what day it was today. I promise I’ll make it up to you tonight!”

Jack looked at Ianto with those lost puppy dog eyes he knew would have Ianto melting at the knees with.

“Er Jack, I don’t want to know what you’re gonna do with Ianto tonight so I’ll leave the pair of you to discuss this.”

Gwen left them. Ianto turned around in Jack’s arms to face him putting his arms around Jack’s neck. “Jack I really don’t mind if you haven’t bought me anything, it’s not as if you have the time to go shopping.”

“Yan, sshh,” he kissed his lover prising his mouth open with his tongue and kissing him with a passion that said sorry.

Coming up for air Jack said “I’m sorry I forgot what day it is, but I have got you a card at least and I can make it up to you tonight I promise.”

“I know you will. By the way did you open that letter I brought into you last night?”

“What….oh….no, I didn’t get a chance to, why?”

“Just go and open it now will you.”

Jack went up to his office and found the unopened letter still on his desk. Looking closely at it he realised that it wasn’t written by the PM, but the careful handwriting of his lover.

“Ianto, what is this?”

“Just open it Jack, please.”

Jack slit the envelope with his letter opener and carefully extracted a single sheet of paper. On it was written a message from Ianto.

_Jack, my love, you are to be in your dress uniform at 7pm on 14 th February ready to be taken to heaven. I promise you, you will not be disappointed with your Valentine present. Just be in our quarters on time._

Jack’s grin was as broad as the Millennium building and he looked across as Ianto moved towards him. Pulling him close he kissed him with renewed passion he whispered. “Couldn’t we just tell the rest to go home and take ourselves to heaven now?”

“No Jack, I want it to be special, so you’ll just have to wait until later.”

He left Jack wanting more knowing he’d have the same reaction to what Ianto was having. He couldn’t go to the others until he’d calmed himself down, they would see the bulge in his trousers. He went down to the archives and busied himself filing and sorting out the artefacts. He rubbed the front of his trousers to ease the throbbing.  _How could he have fallen so hard for this man in such a short time? He’d never felt anything like this before not even with Lisa. When Rhi had asked him about men he’d told her it wasn’t men it was just Jack._  He finished the filing and went back up stairs. 

Tosh was grinning like a Cheshire cat as Owen put his arms around her and kissed her neck. He was surprised at how open the two of them were about their relationship now. He’d never imagined the two of them together after their experiences on the Brecon Beacons. He was really pleased for both of them. Even Gwen had accepted it. They were all really happy in their relationships.

“Oi Doc, can’t you put her down for just a minute, and finish your work?”

“Thanks tea boy, you know how to get your own back on me for all the times I’ve called you. I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

Ianto smiled at the pair of them and went to find his lover. Jack was finally finishing the report for the PM.

“Hey, Yan I’m sorry for not getting you a present will you forgive me?”

“You know I’ll always forgive you. I thought that was only going to take you half an hour last night?”

“I got distracted by a certain gorgeous young man after the others had gone home then again down in the archives this morning.”

“What! You were watching me?”

“Ianto my love, I always watch you when you’re down there. I don’t like being apart from you I love you too much.”

Ianto blushed, Jack got up from behind his desk and went over to him. He put his arms around Ianto’s waist and kissed him tenderly.

“Look, let’s tell the others to go home, it is a special day and no one should be working today.”

“But Jack I’ve got a surprise for you and you will have to be in your dress uniform before you get it.”

“Ok, once they’ve all gone I’ll go and change. What about you?”

“That’s the surprise, you’ll have to wait and see.”

Jack went in search of the others to tell them to disappear and have a good time they deserved it.

When he got back to his office Ianto had left him a note.  _Don’t forget the uniform I will be back in 30 minutes._

Doing as he was told Jack went and got changed. He was just putting his jacket on when he heard the roller door opening. He went out to see who it was and there was Ianto stood in a black pin stripe suit, a red silk shirt, black tie, black waistcoat and the red cap that Martha Jones had brought him from UNIT on his last birthday.

Jack’s knees began to buckle and he had to grab hold of the nearest desk. His lover looked so hot and he could already feel his reaction straining against his trousers. Ianto walked over to Jack smiling, and noticing the reaction that mirrored his own.

“Captain Harkness, your presence is required in the Conference Room in 10!” as he started his stopwatch going, and looking deadly serious as he said it.

“Yes Sir,” Jack replied and went to hold Ianto’s hand.

“Erm....not so fast Captain, I’ll have to reprimand you for anything untoward!”

Jack looked at Ianto who was smiling and decided that the Conference Room was not the place he had in mind. But he allowed himself to be directed there. When Ianto had managed to convert the Conference Room into a candle lit bedroom he’d no idea but he was liking what he saw. There were chocolate and honey scented candles dotted around the room, with a soft downy mattress on top of the conference table. There was a carton of strawberry ice-cream and a carton of chocolate ice-cream on each of the chairs at the side of the table.

“Ianto....when?....What?....”

But he didn’t have time to get anything else out. Ianto had covered his Captains mouth with his own. Prising Jacks lips open with his tongue Ianto found its partner and duelled for supremacy, neither winning but having fun in the process. His arms slid around Jack’s waist pulling him closer, each feeling their own and each others’ reactions straining against their trousers. Parting to get air back into their bodies they smiled at each other not having to say how much they loved one another, it was evident in their eyes.

Jack went to take off Ianto’s cap but was stopped. “Not yet cariad, leave that till last.  You can remove anything else you wish to first.”

Jack slipped the jacket from Ianto’s shoulders and carefully placed it on the back of one of the chairs. Unbuttoning the waistcoat he removed it and placed it over the top of the jacket. Undoing the tie he slowly pulled it from around Ianto’s neck, kissing him as he pulled, then he placed it on the table. Ianto’s eyes went up in question. Jack smiled and continued undressing his lover. The shirt was the purest silk, Jack recognised it as the one he’d bought Ianto for Christmas last year. Pulling it out from the top of the trousers it fell open exposing the soft flesh that looked good enough to eat. He kissed Ianto again running his hands down the front of him and up his exposed flesh at the back. The shirt was removed slowly, sensually and placed on a chair. Jack continued to kiss his lover making his way down his neck and onto his chest. 

Reaching the right nipple he nipped it causing Ianto to mewl in reply. He gently pulled on the left one and noticed a shudder travel down Ianto’s body. Continuing down the front he reached the buckle of his trousers. Kissing his body he carefully undid the belt and the trousers. Pushing both the trousers and the underwear down Jack released the hardness that was Ianto and remembered how much he loved him.

Taking Ianto’s hardness into his mouth he began sucking and scraping his teeth along it as he moved up and down the length. Ianto balled his fists into Jack’s hair and groaned at the sheer ecstasy that he was feeling. 

“Need you naked Jack, this is so unfair.”

Jack stood up and Ianto peeled his clothing off for him slowly one piece at a time. The only thing that either of them was wearing was the red UNIT cap that Ianto still had on.

Jack reached to remove it, this time Ianto letting him. “You look good in this, you don’t wear it often enough.”

“It’s just for you cariad!”

Pulling Jack onto the makeshift bed Ianto reached over and found the tub of chocolate ice-cream. By now it had melted enough to pour it down the front of Jack. As the coldness of the ice-cream touched Jack’s hot body he thought he wouldn’t be able to hold on much longer. Ianto continued to pour the ice-cream all over his lover’s hardness, causing Jack to take a sharp intake of breath.

Once Ianto had placed the carton on the chair he began to lick the ice-cream from his lover. As he made his way down he could feel himself hard again and wanted to be inside Jack so much, but he knew he had to hold off just that little bit longer. He took Jack into his mouth tasting the chocolate and all that was Jack. Licking the chocolate ice-cream from him and running his teeth along the length he could feel Jack shudder underneath him.

“Yan....want....you inside....now.....please!”

“Be patient cariad.”

Ianto continued to draw his teeth along the length and then he reached over for the lube he’d put next to the ice-cream. Flipping the lid he expertly applied it to his hand. Finding the opening to his gorgeous lover he inserted one finger, then another all the while licking and sucking on Jack as he did so. 

“Aaaargh....Yan....please....”

“Soon!”

Expertly removing his fingers he pushed himself inside Jack and both of them moaned at the sheer pleasure they were feeling. With his hand around Jack’s erection he moved his hips and hand in time with one another, pushing himself deeper into Jack as he moved.

His movements became faster, harder, their breathing faster, and together as always with a loud cry of one another’s names they climaxed together. 

Slowing down and brining their breathing to near normal Ianto whispered “Happy Valentine’s Day cariad. Now you can give me your present. There’s some strawberry ice-cream on the chair at the side of you. I need you to take me to paradise as many times as you want tonight. I love you so very much Jack.”

“Oh Yan, you are so good for me. I love you more than you realise and Ianto....”

“Yes Jack!”

“Happy Valentine’s Day”.

 

End.

 


End file.
